


The light in the Darkness

by JapanLover_4everandever



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Okumura Eiji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapanLover_4everandever/pseuds/JapanLover_4everandever
Summary: For Ash to went missing for a few days was nothing new. However in the time he was away Eiji got an unpleasent message. Can Ash help him before it's too late or will he be away forever?Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net under my alias.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Eiji was now half a year in New York. Obviously, he didn’t know in the beginning what would happen to all of them but was nonetheless excited about this new chapter in his life. In Japan his life wasn’t easy with his injury and depression but since he met Ash, he didn’t think much about it. Ash’s past and demons were greater than his own, so he tried to not let his own get him down. Trying to lend him a shoulder to cry on and just to be someone who could be his strength.

It was a typical day for the gang. Everyone met at the base, Eiji made breakfast and if someone was hurt, he would take care of them. They talked, joked and laughed. The day went by fast and before anyone noticed the sun began to set. Deciding to call it a day everyone left the two of them on their own. After a silent dinner they decided to go to bed.

“Good night, Eiji” said Ash and laid down.

“Night, Ash” answered Eiji and went to bed, too.

Eiji slept deep normally however this time he didn’t. Due to this he noticed when Ash got up and left without a sound. At first the Japanese thought the other had just a nightmare and didn’t want to bother him or he just wanted something to drink. But he knew this wasn’t the case when he heard the front door shut. It wasn’t the first time the blond crept out of the apartment in the middle of the night so Eiji tried not to worry so much though he knew he wasn’t getting any sleep anymore. Sighing he stood up, walked to the window and stared outside while praying for his friend. He didn’t know how much time passed but when the sun rose up, he went to make breakfast.

Everyone thanked him when they got their portions and Eiji smiled at them. The brown-haired boy knew they wouldn’t let him know where Ash is even if they knew so he just went with the flow. He joked with Kong and Bones, chatted with others and took care of the apartment. It was a routine for him and it helped to keep his thoughts away from Ash.

The first three days went by without any big issue. Everyone did what they always did when their leader wasn’t around. Even though it was very common that Ash would disappear for three to four days. Eiji still didn’t get to sleep much. Just an hour or two at most due to worrying but they were always plagued with nightmares. They mostly showed him that he was useless and a burden like with the situation with Shorter. That he couldn’t do anything right since his injury. Maybe if he could protect himself Shorter would still be alive. If he could protect himself Ash wouldn’t had to shoot his best friend.

The others didn’t notice his dark thoughts since he didn’t behave abnormally and covered the dark circles around his eyes with concealer. He learned how to do it from his sister after one too many all-nighters so he wouldn’t look like a zombie on the next day.

Sometimes they would say “Boss will come back, don’t worry!” or “Nobody can hurt Boss even less kill him.”

Eiji appreciated the gesture and faked a smile. He really did try to believe them but somehow it was hard. The Japanese knew Ash was strong and smart, but someone out there could always be smarter or stronger.

It was only when the first week passed that the gang was getting restless. Nobody heard from their boss and they couldn’t find a clue where he went. Eiji still tried to make everyone comfortable with making breakfast and everything. This time it was him who tried to reassure them even though he himself didn’t believe him.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Eiji?” asked Bones on the 6th day after Ash went out.

“Don’t worry, I already ate before you lot showed up.” Answered the boy smiling.

Bones didn’t look convinced but let him of the hook and Eiji was thankful for that.

He really tried to act normal to lessen the burden on Alex shoulders. They didn’t need to worry about him when they’re already worried about their boss. So Eiji chatted, laughed and smiled while he felt three piercing stares on him.

He didn’t let it get to him even though Bones and Kong asked repeatedly if he was okay or if he wanted to do something. Alex only told him flat out not to worry.

In the evening of the 10th day of Ash disappearance after everyone left Eiji got a message on his phone. He almost sprinted across the room to see from who it was and was slightly disappointed when not Ash’s, but his sister’s name lit up the screen. Nonetheless he read the text and immediately wished he didn’t. It wasn’t a long one even though his sister likes to write much. It was just three words. Three words which hauled him right back in the black hole he was so desperately trying to escape from. He thought he was getting better!

_Dad is dead._

He knew his father’s health wasn’t good and he would die sooner rather than later. When Ibe-san suggested to him to go with him to New York he was reluctant. His father was in the hospital and his mother was working to provide for the family when she wasn’t seducing some guy. So, his sister would be all alone. It was the combined effort of his sister and his father to accept the proposal. Now, however he wished he didn’t. If he didn’t, he could be by his family trying to help and support them. But he wasn’t. He was on the other side of the fucking world with his friend missing while a psycho pedophile is trying to get him. His father is _dead_. He wouldn’t be there when he’s coming back. _His father_ is dead.

He didn’t write anything back just shut off his phone and laid it on his bedside table. Not wanting to talk to anyone he went to shower. Under the warm spray he felt himself slightly trembling. When his legs threatened to collapse, he went to sit on the cold ground. He pulled his legs to him, put his arms around them and leaned his forehead on his knees. When the water turned cold, he stood up and tumbled in his bed after he put his pajamas on not drying his hair. Before his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

_Everything was dark and he couldn’t see anything. He was running somewhere but where he doesn’t know until he could make out a silhouette in the distance. Slowly he could identify it was male and had blond hair._

_A grin stretched over his face and he shouted: “Ash!”_

_The blond turned around his eyes wide and terrified of whom the other couldn’t see. Just as he was about to touch his friend a gun shot was fired. Eiji tried to get to him faster but it was too late. The gang leader laid in front of him with his eyes open. He could see the panic and fear in them. As he tried to find who shot he noticed another person not far away. Torn between wanting to stay at Ash’s side and wanting to go over there to make sure the other lives he took Ash’s hand and squeezed. The Japanese walked slowly to the other person until he could recognize who it was. It was his dad who lay there with the same terrified look as Ash. He stumbled back not believing what he saw as another shot rang through the air. Eiji was pushed to the ground by something heavy. At first he thought he was shot too, however he could see something lilac in the corner of his eye. Soon he felt something warm drenching his backside. It was Shorter. He was pushing the older boy down with his dead weight. Now three of his precious people are dead and he couldn’t do anything to prevent this or even help them._ _As he progressed what happened he scrambled away from the former gang leader of the Chinese stumbling over to his best friend. He couldn’t clearly see due to tears running down his cheeks. By Ash’s side he knelt and apologized repeatedly._

He awoke crying and screaming. Never before had he this nightmare where he felt this hopeless. It was like he was suspended in water. He couldn’t breathe and tried desperately to make sense of where he was. Knowing he was on the verge of a panic attack with no one to help Eiji attempted to control his breathing. After several long minutes which felt like hours the boy had calmed down somewhat. While calming down he had pressed his head between his legs with his hands over his ears. He could still hear the gun shots and see the corpses before him. Staying in this position for a while he relaxed slightly and tried to find out what time it was. The clock told him it was 3 am. Eiji knew that after this dream he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore. So, he got up and went to take a shower again because he was sweaty. Thereafter he applied the concealer to make him look less like the walking dead and cleaned the apartment. Not that there was anything really dirty, but he didn’t know what to do. At least cleaning was somewhat productive and when he was finished, he started to make breakfast for everyone.

This went on for a few days in which Eiji was every night plagued with the same nightmare. Sometimes little details would change but in the end, everyone was dead and he was standing over their corpses alone.

After two weeks with nothing from Ash, Alex arrived with Kong and Bones in tow at seven in the morning. They greeted him and talked about different things. Gradually the rest of the gang came and helped themselves with breakfast. Even though the atmosphere was slightly tense everybody had fun or pretended to have fun in Eijis case. Alex and the Japanese talked on the couch with Kong and Bones nearby. Bones tried to explain something with his hands but forgot he was holding his glass of water which he spilled completely on Eiji. The now soaked boy attempting to understand what happened blinked slowly.

“Oh my god, Eiji, I’m so sorry!” exclaimed the culprit.

“It’s okay, you didn’t spill your water purposely. Anyway, it’s just water, it’ll dry.” Waved the other with a hand off.

Alex gave him a tissue to at least dry his face which Eiji accepted thankfully. However, after he put the tissue away the three stared at him as if they didn’t know him. Looking around he noticed the stillness of everyone.

He asked nervous: “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Um… Eiji, when was the last time you slept?” wondered Alex shocked.

“I slept this morning. Why?”

“Alex meant, when was the last time you slept through the night?” explained Kong carefully.

Understanding lit Eiji’s eyes as he looked at the tissue. Sure enough, there was the remains of his makeup. Before anyone could react, the boy ran to their bedroom and locked the door behind him. If the situation weren’t so serious Alex would have laughed as he had never seen anybody ran this fast.

The first who shook his shock off was Alex and he went to the locked door immediately. Knocking a few times, he tried to make the one on the reverse side open the door with little success. They took turns trying to make the Japanese open up, but nobody could do it. Bones was the only one who could at least get a little response. These were mostly small noises, but these were more than others could produce. As the sun set they left the apartment with the promise of coming the next morning.

When they arrived in the next morning the lights were on and breakfast ready but nowhere a sign of the Japanese boy. After a short walk through they knew their friend was in his bedroom again with the door locked. They didn’t know if Eiji was embarrassed because of yesterday or if something different is at play. Obviously, they were happy that the other made breakfast for them but they wanted to be there for him. Not only because Ash would have their heads if anything happened to the boy but also because he was their friend.

An hour passed while the others arrived when the door unlocked and out came a normal looking Eiji.

“I’m sorry for yesterday. I shouldn’t have run off like that.” Apologized the Japanese embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay now?” asked Kong carefully.

“Sure.”

Even though the gang didn’t believe him apparently, they decided to drop the topic and move on. They told him what they did yesterday and joked around with him. Everything to take his mind off of yesterday and Ash. Eiji was grateful for this and tried to behave as normal as he could. Nobody noticed anything different except the avoidance of the topic Ash which they couldn’t blame him for.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the spectacle Alex, Bones and Kong knew something was seriously wrong with their friend. First of all, they hadn’t seen him in the last two days but tried not to think about it as breakfast was always made and they could hear him shuffling in the locked bedroom. However today was different. When they arrived, no lights were on and everything was clouded in silence. At first Bones thought Eiji only overslept and suggested this to the others. However, they all had an ominous feeling about this and knew this wasn’t the case. As the rest of the gang arrived, they tried to make sense of this but were as clueless as them. Suddenly a phone rang. As everybody looked at theirs and the ringing didn’t stop, they searched for it. They found the phone under the couch.

“That’s Eiji’s phone!” exclaimed Bones with surprise.

The surprise was justified as the boy never let his phone out of reach when their boss was missing in the hope, he would call him. The caller now however wasn’t Ash as the name on the display was in characters. Hesitating Alex accepted the call and put the phone on his ear.

“Moshi, moshi, Ei-chan?! Watashi ga anata ni denwa o kakeyou to shita kaisū o shitte imasu ka? Shinpai shita yo!“ ranted the person in the other line.

“Um… this is Alex. Who are you?”

“Alex? This is Ibe. Why do you have, Ei-chan’s phone?” answered the other confused.

“That’s a long story. Anyway, did you want something from Eiji?”

“Oh, yes. Could you give to phone to him, please?”

“I would if I could.” Sighed the blond American.

“What do you mean? Did something happen?”

“You could say that… Eiji’s locked in the bedroom and won’t come out. We haven’t seen him in the last three days.” Explained Alex.

“Oh no… no, no, no, no! Where is Ash? He should be able to get through him!”

“Ash went missing about two and a half weeks ago. We haven’t seen nor heard from him either.”

“Fuck!” swore the normally pensive guy. “Okay. I’ll tell you what I know and you try to get Ei-chan out of the room, okay?”

“I can try.” He promised.

Not really happy with the statement but knowing the other couldn’t do much he told him: “Okay. I just got a message form Eiji’s family to let me know that his father is dead. He’s dead for a few days now but after they couldn’t get a hold on Eiji they contacted me to find out how he’s doing.”

“Fuck!” swore the American.

“Yeah. So, could you do me a favor and let me know how everything went?” asked the photographer.

“Sure. I’ll tell you. Bye, Ibe.”

“Bye, Alex.” Said Ibe and disconnected the call.

“So, what was this about?” asked Bones curious.

Alex explained to them everything Ibe told him not noticing the new person in their midst.

“At least we know now why Eiji looked like a zombie the other day.” Sighed Kong wearily.

“What do you mean, Eiji looked like a zombie?” asked a new voice.

As one all turned to the new voice in surprise. Then they saw him. Their leader standing in his apartment with no scratch on him.

“Boss!” they exclaimed all in surprise or shock.

“I don’t want to repeat again. What happened to Eiji? Where is he?” said Ash in a calm demeanor which scared them a little.

Gulping Alex started to explain what had happened the past weeks while he was gone. As he finished explaining Ash practically stormed to their shared bedroom and knocked a few times. Nobody opened though. He couldn’t even hear anything form inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Eiji laid in bed on top of the covers staring at nothing. Last night he had the most terrifying nightmare. At the beginning it was the same as always. He would run through the darkness then he would hear a shot and find Ash’s unmoving body. Near him lay his dad and then a second shot would be fired so Shorter would fall on top of him. Normally he would wake up after that but this time it was different. This time he heard voices which told him that it was his fault these three were dead. They told him he was useless and a waste of space. He couldn’t make out whose voices it was, but they all seemed familiar. After he woke up, he just laid in bed only after a bit of struggle did, he make it to the bathroom to take a shower. And now he was laying in the same position not so long ago. He didn’t have the strength to get up and make the others breakfast and trying to be normal. Hell, he didn’t even have strength to move to a different position. Not knowing what time, it was he decided to just let everything be. The voices in his dream followed him in his awake time so he could hear them even now. Telling him what a burden he is to everyone and Ash probably left because he knew how useless Eiji really was. Though he didn’t want to hear it, he could do nothing to silence them. So, he waited for what he didn’t know. Through the noise of the voices, he could make out a commotion outside but didn’t want to get up. He thought heard someone knocking on the door, but the voices said things like “Who would knock? You are nothing.” Or “Why would someone care? Did you forget how useless you are?” So, he thought it was his imagination. At least until he heard the voices he longed for.

* * *

Ash knocked a few more times but didn’t get a reaction.

“You should speak to him. Maybe that way you could get to him. At least he talked to me sometimes.” Suggested Bones hoping he was right.

Their leader just looked at him and nodded slowly. He tried to convey something with his eyes but only Alex seemed to get it.

“We’ll leave now. Tell us, how it went.”

* * *

And with that they all exited the apartment.

“Eiji, can you open the door?” asked the blond carefully when he was sure everyone left.

He got no reaction though, so he tried again. “Eiji, I know you can hear me. Come on, please, open the door?” Nothing.

Ash grew concerned. What if Eiji somehow was hurt while the others weren’t there and couldn’t get up or what if he was taken and everyone only thought he was in there? Ash couldn’t live with himself if that were the case. He was so consumed in his thoughts he nearly didn’t hear the lowly response.

“Ash?”

* * *

On the other side of the door Eiji couldn’t help but hope. Was it really Ash on the other side? And if it was what would he say to the state of him? He knew he didn’t take good care of himself, but he was so consumed in his worries for the blond he didn’t care about himself. However, he was scared he was only hallucinating that Ash was here. God, he was pathetic. The voices were right. There was no way Ash was here. It was only wishful thinking on his part.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m back. Please open the door, Eiji.” Begged the blond desperately. Nothing changed though.

“Eiji, if you don’t open this damn door, I’ll kick it open.” As there was no reaction from the other side the gang leader made good on his threat. He kicked the door until the lock broke and the door swung open.

What he saw made his blood freeze. There on his bed lay Eiji staring at nothing. While he walked slowly closer, he could see the other lost weight and his complexion was paler than he had ever seen. Under his eyes were heavy bags which indicated that the other didn’t slept much and the light in his eyes was gone. It broke his heart to seem him like this.

“Eiji…” sighed Ash quietly hoping for a reaction.

Hearing the voice of the person he wanted so near Eiji turned his head to see him. And there he was. Ash was sitting next to him on his bed his jade eyes filled with concern and something Eiji couldn’t make out. There was no injury to see only flawless, pale skin. Trying not to get his hopes up the Japanese slowly lifted his hand to touch the other boy.

“Ash…?”

Noticing what the other was trying to do the blond prompt grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m here, Eiji. I’m back.”

The other needed a while to make sense of everything. Ash was here. He was alive and not even injured. He was _alive_. As if a dam broke lose Eiji quickly sat up and threw himself at the American surprising him. Ash quickly wounded his arms around the sobbing boy and attempted to comfort him. It wasn’t his strength and nobody taught him how to do it so he tried to copy what Eiji would do to him if he was upset. Rubbing his back and making soothing noises while also reassuring him he was here. It took a while for the Japanese to calm down so he could speak.

“Ash, where were you? Do you know how worried everyone was?”

  
“I’m sorry, Eiji. I didn’t think it would take so long but something happened and everything took longer than planned.” Explained the blond. “However, do you know how worried everyone is about you?”

Not really answering Eiji just buried his head in the others chest trying to hide himself.

“Eiji, can you tell me what happened?” asked Ash carefully.

When after a while nothing happened, Ash resigned himself that the other wouldn’t open up to him. The thought hurt much more than he would like to think. However, he was proven wrong. Just as he was about to say something Eiji spoke: “Since you left, I didn’t get much sleep. Normally you would only be away for a few days one week at most and I try not to worry and conceal my eye bags with makeup, so you wouldn’t worry. But this time you were gone longer than ever and then I…”

Here the Japanese stopped not knowing how to go on. He couldn’t tell him about his nightmares and what the trigger was. Ash needed to go outside for information gathering. If Eiji told him the reason he couldn’t sleep Ash would likely feel guilty and be even more worried about him.

Sensing that the other’s thoughts were drifting away, Ash asked: “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

Feeling the tension in Eiji’s body he thought he already knew the reason why and he didn’t hesitate to speak about his assumption.

“You have nightmares, don’t you?”

The body he was hugging tensing up further was all the answer he needed.

“What are they about, Eiji?”

Not wanting to answer the Japanese just shook his head and buried himself even further in the chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“I can’t help you, if you won’t let me in, Eiji.” Reasoned the American.

“You shouldn’t have to help me.” Murmured the asked boy as an answer.

“Everybody needs help sometimes. You help me all the time with my nightmares, so why can’t I do the same for you?”

“I don’t deserve it.”

Now that answer surprised the leader. He couldn’t fathom how Eiji came to this conclusion. In his eyes the older deserved anything. He was an angel in his world of darkness.

“Why do say that?” asked Ash worried and careful.

“I’m useless and a burden. You always have to save me because I can’t protect myself. Because of me Skipper and Shorter are dead. My dad is dead, my mother working when she’s not flirting with other men and my sister is all alone. I let her be all alone. I wanted to be your strength, Ash, but I’m not strong enough.” Cried Eiji.

“Oh Eiji… You’re not a burden even less useless. You help me and the gang all the time. You make everyone feel welcomed and if someone was hurt you scold them to be careful next time all the while treating their wounds. You comfort me after I have a nightmare. And you aren’t a coward. I think everyone else would have ran away or given up after the first few days. You didn’t run away but stayed close to me.” Reassured the blond the boy in his arms. “Look me in the eye, Eiji.”

Not making any attempt to follow with his request Ash gently pushed the other away and lifted his face so he could look into chocolate brown eyes.

“You are strong, Eiji. Sure, not like we are. But your mental strength is surprising. You don’t judge us but accept us as we are. That’s what I lo-like about you.”As he talked, he looked straight in his eyes to convey how serious he was. He could see still some doubt in the other’s eyes, so he continued.“The nightmares… are they about the death of Shorter, Skipper and your dad?” questioned Ash carefully.

He didn’t get an answer but the widening of Eiji’s eyes spoke volumes. What he didn’t get was why the other avoided his eyes. He thought for a moment before everything fell into place.

“Eiji, did you dream about my death?”

The reaction was instant. Eiji went white like a paper and started to shiver. His eyes lost the little light Ash brought back since they started to talk and he was trying to get out of Ash’s grip to hide himself.

“Shush, shush… it’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not hurt and not in danger.” Shushed the blond his friend and brought him back to his chest navigating Eiji’s head, so he could hear his steady heartbeat. It took a while for the shivers to stop.

Now it was Ash’s turn to apologize.

“I’m sorry, Eiji. If I didn’t drag you in my world, you wouldn’t have to suffer like this. You wouldn’t have these nightmares and could’ve lived a normal life.”

“But you would have to live through this alone!” exclaimed Eiji in a small voice.

“Don’t apologize, Ash. You gave me various chances to leave and even tried to make me. It was my decision to stay, do don’t even try and blame yourself for this.” The blond smiled a bit.“So, if it’s your decision to stay, it’s my right to decide I want you to stay.”

The Japanese looked at him with wide eyes.“I feel like you set a trap.”

“Why would I do that?” asked the American with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Anyway, I really want you to stay, Eiji. Let me help you with this. You helped me so many times I think it’s time I repay you a little.”

“I didn’t do it for you to be in my debt, Ash.” Countered Eiji.

“I know. But I want to help you like you help me. Let’s get through this together, okay?”

“Okay” agreed the Japanese with a small smile.

“Then let’s have no secrets from each other.”

“W-What?” stuttered the older surprised.

“How can we help each other if there are secrets between us?” questioned the blond naïve.

“B-but…”

“Do you have another secret, Eiji?”

The asked boy just avoided eye contact which was a confirmation.

“Come on, you can tell me!” nagged the younger one with a bit of happiness.

“Um… It’s not- I mean you- I can’t tell you!”

“What? Why?” asked Ash disappointed.

“It’ll hurt you and I don’t want to lose you.” Whispered Eiji in a sad voice.

“You won’t lose me, I promise. And even if it hurts now, I know that in the future it won’t hurt anymore. Don’t be afraid to tell me.” Encouraged the blond his friend.

“I… You mean… um…” stuttered The Japanese.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to hurry. Take as much time as you need to tell me.”

After looking in Ash’s jade green eyes which were filled with encouragement and slightly sparkling, Eiji took a deep breath.“I like you.”

“Um… I like you, too?” answered Ash a bit confused.

Why was the other so nervous about telling him he liked him? They were friends. Obviously, they liked each other. Or was Eiji so nervous because he felt like he couldn’t tell him and just said what came first to his mind? Before his mind got away with different scenarios, he was brought back by Eiji.

“No, you idiot. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Huh? You didn’t mean- Oh…” Realization dawned on Ash. His heart beat faster than ever before and he couldn’t help the warm which spread through his whole body. “You mean you like me like that?”

“Please, don’t make me say it.” Came the embarrassed reply.

He could see a blush forming on the Japanese cheeks which traveled slowly to his ears. It was adorable sight to see and Ash couldn’t help the smile which formed on his face.

“Yes. I know you don’t feel that way towards me and I understand that. I mean nobody with your past would like to have another man love him and it’s surely dis-” rambled Eiji till he was interrupted by lips on his own.

His eyes were blown open to slowly close, so he could enjoy the kiss. Ash, too, enjoyed the kiss very much and as he felt the other relaxing further, he smiled. He was tempted to deepen the kiss but decided against it. If everything worked out like he hoped, they would get many more chances in the future. Coming to an end he released the other’s lips.

“I don’t not like you. I love you, Eiji.” Said Ash with so much happiness he thought he would explode turning the older in a stuttering, blushing mess.

“I… um… I like… I mean I love you, too.”

Laughing slightly at the man before him who tucked his head between his shoulders to avoid the embarrassment of his confession Ash pulled him in another kiss. This time with more pressure and when Eiji gasped the blond didn’t let the chance get away and slipped his tongue in his mouth to explore it. When they stopped, they were both breathing heavily but had to large smiles on their faces.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” asked the American still smiling.

“I would love too!”

He was greeted by another kiss.

“Now that that is over, let’s get back to business.”

As Ash said this the Japanese couldn’t help but gulp a bit scared.

“First you’re going to eat even if I have to force feed you. Then you rest. God knows you need it.” Stated the blond serious.

“But I need-”

“You don’t need to do anything. You’ll do as I say for once. While you rest, I make a call to let everyone know you’re better and that I’m not available until you’re healthy again.” Interrupted Ash the older boy.

“Ash, you can’t keep everything on hold for me!” exclaimed Eiji in horror.

“I won’t. I can do everything from here. I can keep an eye on you and still do some work. If I would go, you won’t be able to sleep right? And all my hard work would be for naught.”

Eiji lowered his head in shame of his own weakness, however before he could get depressed all over again, Ash continued:“And I like to take care of my boyfriend. Do you really want to take my happiness away from me?”

Shocked with what the other said, Eiji looked up and saw only the truth written all over his face. Accepting defeat, he only nodded and saw as the smile stretched to a grin on Ash’s face.

“Then let’s go! We have some things to do!”

Eiji only laughed at the enthusiasm the other showed and followed him to the kitchen. They both knew it would be a long way for Eiji to accept everything and to heal from it. Though both also knew that on every step they would have each other. If they needed help, they would have only to look at the other and knew he’ll do anything to make it right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
